the_events_of_sudrian_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Stepney The Bluebell Engine
Stepney is a current member of the North Western Railway. He is the shunter for Wellsworth Station, and commonly interacts with all of the engines. He originally came to Sodor as a visitor, but when his Bluebell Railway shut down due to lack of funding, Sir Topham Hatt graciously bought Stepney to work on his railway. Grateful for this, Stepney now works as hard as ever. Personality Stepney is a bubbly, honest and humble chap who is bursting with enthusiasm. He is very eager to please and is every engine's friend. Even if an engine might not like him at first, his personality wins them over. After being saved from scrap by Rusty and the Bluebell Railway, he now runs his own branch line, but loves visiting and helping out on Sir Topham Hatt's Railway. He has an enthusiasm for learning and listening to advice, as well as keeping busy. Stepney can feel down in the dumps if he does not get enough work to do or if he does not get a good long run to stretch his wheels. Stepney is high-spirited, lively and is keen to see fair play. He is popular among the engines and is always game for more work. Appearances Season 1 "By A Hair" Stepney first appears at Wellsworth Station. He talks to Duck for a little bit, before going back to shunting. He greets Percy happily when he arrives, then defends Diesel from him soon after. Later, Stepney suggests that someone should go further up the line to see why it's still blocked. Once Diesel volunteers, he waits for him to come back. He is surprised to see Percy rushing back instead. Once he's been informed of the situation, he retrieves the Breakdown Train for Duck and Donald, watching them leave to rescue Diesel. "A Long Ways From Home" Stepney attends the funeral for Carol Oltera at Wellsworth Station. He notices Katie and asks Edward how she is feeling. When Edward says she is okay, he is confused, because of the obvious fact that her mom just died. Edward offers to explain later. Stepney, still confused, goes back to listening as Charles conducts the funeral speech. "World Order - Part 2" Stepney is gathered at Knapford Docks with all of the other engines. He is shocked at hearing about Diesel 10, and confidently declares that he'll put his life on the line to defend Sodor. "Mysteries Begin" Stepney listens as the engines make a plan to hold off the diesels, and is also present for the evacuation of Sodor. Later, as Henry, Thomas, Gordon, and James leave in search of Diesel, Stepney wishes them good luck. That night, Stepney passes the time by telling the story of how Rusty the little diesel saved him from scrap on The Mainland once before. "For A Brighter Future" Stepney decides to leave Sodor with a small group before the diesels arrive to ensure his safety. He says his goodbyes, puffing away with the others going with him. Season 2 "Taken" In a flashback, Stepney, along with the rest of Duck's group, flee from diesels chasing them. When Arthur gets left behind and captured, Stepney is saddened, but continues on with the others. As he passes over some points, Dodge comes out of a siding and knocks Stepney off the rails. The diesels catch him, and tease him about how he'll make good scrap metal. Stepney just growls at them to back off, but he is captured anyway. "Up In Arms" Stepney will appear in this episode "Punishment" TBA "Reflections" TBA Death ;Killed By * Diesel 10 After Diesel 10 finds out Diesel and Den are working with the steam engines, he kills Stepney out of revenge. List Of Appearances Season 1 * "By A Hair" * "A Long Ways From Home" (Flashback) * "World Order - Part 2" * "Mysteries Begin" * "For A Brighter Future" Season 2 * "Taken" (Flashback) * "Up In Arms" * "Punishment" * "Reflections" (Hallucination) Trivia * Stepney, along with Duck, Rosie, BoCo, and Ben, are the only (currently introduced) characters that did not appear in "Dishonor". * Stepney's model has a black mark on his mouth. Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Yellow Engines Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Dead